


Someone Gets Injured

by punkyjo



Series: Ace Mansion November [5]
Category: Ace Mansion, The Ace Mansion
Genre: Brotp, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyjo/pseuds/punkyjo
Summary: Charlie gets injured.
Series: Ace Mansion November [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534484
Kudos: 1





	Someone Gets Injured

“You threw me out a window! Of course something’s broken!”  
“I said I was sorry! And I didn’t throw you, I jumped out with you.”  
Charlie stubbornly limped back toward the mansion, refusing the arm Grey offered her. She cradled her wrist, careful not to jostle it too much. “You big dumb! Why would I want to jump out a window?”  
Grey picked glass out of his hoodie as he walked beside her. “I don’t know, because it’s fun?”  
Charlie whirled and showed him her clearly injured wrist. “This? This is not fun.”  
“Come on,” Grey whined, “other than the hurting part, it was super fun, admit it.” Charlie turned her nose up in the air, and kept walking. “Besides,” Grey added, “I’m sure there’s a potion that will fix it right up.”  
Charlie huffed, and continued walking. She wasn’t really angry anymore, but she wasn’t about to let Grey know that.  
Grey, however, knew Charlie well enough by now. A wry smile curled across his lips, and he rushed up behind her, lifting her in his arms, and he carried her, both of them screeching and laughing, all the way to the medbay.  
When they got there, Grey set her down on a cot and searched through the potions. “Here you go,” he said, handing her one marked healing.  
She sniffed it, shrugged, and took a gulp. The pain in her wrist instantly subsided. She tested it to make sure it was totally healed, and then grinned at Grey. “Okay,” she conceded. “It was a little fun.”  
“Really?” Grey beamed. “Great! Let’s do it again!” He grabbed Charlie’s hand, ignoring her half-hearted protests, and together they raced off through the mansion, determined to get into more trouble.


End file.
